


Truth or Dare

by Witch1511



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch1511/pseuds/Witch1511
Summary: Pansy finaly manages to convince Blaise and Draco to come play a game with the rest of the eight year students. Both boys are pining after a part of the golden trio. (Both a different one don't worry) Turns out they've been stressing for nothing.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this story is propably a lot like my other story. (Spin the bottle) but this one's Drarry centered.  
Honestly I just wanted to right a cute story with lot's of fluff more than anything else. I do hope you like it!!

Draco gulps down his fire whiskey. This was a horrible idea. Why did he let Pansy convince him to come to this interhouse gathering?

Though this eight year has, by some miracle, created a peace between the different houses, Draco knows that no one really _likes_ him. Sure, Pansy made friends with Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters over their love for gossip. And Theo has found a study buddy in Granger. Greg, surprisingly, has been hanging out with Hufflepuffs. Trying to fill a Vincent shaped hole with Hufflepuff fluff and kindness. Draco however, not so surprisingly, hasn’t made any new friends.

Nevertheless, he has spoken to more people than ever this year. Well, talking to is stretching it, people have been shouting at him throwing a curse every now and then. Though his eight-year classmates have been civil. Curses both vocal and magical have been coming from the seventh and sixth years. The eight years haven’t so much as looked at him let alone started any kind of conversation. Not that Draco cares, - much. His friends are still his friends, though he sees less of them. Except for Blaise that is. Whose been at Draco’s side all of this year, pining after a certain ginger keeper since Halloween. When Weasley was dressed in little clothes as some sort of bushman. Tarzan, Granger called him, who herself was wearing a yellow dress and an atrocious yellow hat. Draco has to admit his speckled chest looked good, but not in an attractive sort of way. Though Blaise begs to differ, he hasn´t shut up about it since the party.

Pansy pulls his empty glass from his hands and shoves in a new, full one. Draco huffs “I was actually thinking about going back to my dorm. Blaise is moping.”

“Nonsense,” Pansy objects and starts pulling him away from his seat at the window toward the middle of the room. “You’re moping. And we’re going to play a game.”

“What kind of game?”

“Spin the bottle,” Pansy smirks.

“No,” Draco pulls his hand out of her grip, “Horrible idea.”

“Why?” Pansy turns around and takes his face in her hands, “I’m sure there’s no one here who wouldn’t want to kiss that pretty face of yours love.” She drops her hands to his wrists and pull him along towards the circle that Lavender and Padma are urging everyone in. Pansy drops Draco next to Blaise, “You two sit down and participate. I don’t know why I didn’t insist on you two coming earlier.” She spins around and stalks to Lavender and Padma.

“I’m glad you guys came too; these games are always more fun with more people.” Justin Flinch – Fletchy says as he comes to sit down next to Draco.

“Errr, thanks Justin.” Blaise says as Draco just gapes at him.

Justin smiles quickly and turns to Ernie MacMillen on his other side.

Draco manages to throw a surprised look at Blaise just before Parvati stumbles into the hijacked charms classroom. “Couldn’t find an empty bottle.” She announces. A disappointed gasp sounds through the room.

“Don’t mind that,” Pansy says, “We can play another game.”

“What kind of game?” Dean Thomas asks.

Pansy and her friends huddle together for a minute, “Truth or Dare,” Lavender says, “I’ll start!”

Pansy and the Patil twins find places in the circle as Lavender slowly glances around the room, looking for a victim. “Hermione!”

Granger looks up, concern clear in her eyes as she clears her throat, “Truth.”

“Is studying really all you and Theo have been doing in the library?”

“What?!” Blaise whispers, “I thought she was dating Ronald.”

“No, they broke up,” Pansy who sat down on Blaise’s other side whispers, “weeks ago. You would have known that if you listened to me and showed up earlier.”

Draco chuckles at Blaise’s his gaping at Pansy and sips from his glass.

“Uhm, well, we’ve mostly been studying,” Granger stammers, and Theo tries to hide his crimson face behind his glass. “But we’ve not only been studying.” She glances from Theo beside her to the other side of the circle where Weasley sits next to Potter and Finnigan. Who, in his turn stares down into his glass instead of meeting her gaze.

Lavender settles down Pansy, “That wasn’t nearly satisfying enough.” She whispers before she shouts at Granger that it’s her turn.

“Seamus,” Granger asks, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to finish your drink in one go.”

Seamus easily chugs his drink then turns to Greg to dare him to chug a bottle in one go. Greg in his turn asks Susan Bones who her crush is and surprise, surprise, it’s Potter. Draco throws his drink back in one go.

While Blaise hasn’t been able to keep his mind of off Weasley since Halloween, Draco in his turn hasn’t been able to keep his mind of off Potter. Well, maybe since ever. But it took a turn for the worse after Halloween. Potter had been dressed in tight pants and a fitted shirt with buttons undone at the top. Draco really hadn’t known what he was dressed at, but he couldn’t stop staring. And unlike Blaise, Draco knows that Potter has been single since before Halloween. Which did even worse things for his thoughts, both during the day or at night.

Harry stalks him in his dreams, his thoughts when he can’t find sleep, his daydreams during classes and all the meals. He’s even gone to calling him Harry in his mind. It needs to stop, but as Draco glances at Harry when he laughs at something Weasley says he can’t help the way his heart stutters and how he wants these feelings to never end. The way Harry’s eyes light up. The way he throws his head back, his unkept hair falling back and forth. His hands wrapped around his glass.

“Draco!” Justin nudges Draco with his arm and Draco pulls his gaze from Harry. Potter. He needs to call him Potter in public.

“Truth or dare, Draco.” Daphne Greengrass asks agitated. She’s clearly asked it before.

“Truth.” Draco says as he lifts the glass to his lips and puts it down when he finds it empty.

“Do you fancy birds or blokes?” Daphne asks a smile spreading across her face.

Bitch, she knows the answer. And though Draco doesn’t try to hide his sexuality anymore, he doesn’t want to flaunt it. And he definitely didn’t plan on telling anyone this year. Daphne knows this, but ever since the war she dislikes him even more. And this is her way of telling him to fuck off he guesses. “Blokes.” He says as he tries to make his voice sound as level. As if it means nothing for him to share this information with his classmates. Even though gasps sound around the room, Draco tries to ignore it as he decides who to pick.

“Blaise.” Draco makes his voice sound sugary sweet as possible.

“No.”

“Truth or dare?” Draco loves his friend, but it’s time for him to stop moping around. And this is the time for Draco to force him to take action.

“I hate you.” Blaise says under his breath.

“What was that?”

Blaise seems to be considering, he probably wonders what would be worse. “Dare.” He finally settles.

“I dare you to snog the bloke you fancy.”

“I hate you so much.” Blaise stands up and hesitantly walks to Weasley.

“Did he say bloke?” Weasley whispers a bit too loudly as Blaise stops before him.

“Hey,” Draco has never seen Blaise this uncomfortable. Blaise is an impossible handsome guy, with flawless dark skin, broad shoulders, big hands and a jaw that could cut paper. He could get anyone he wanted, but he settled his sight on a Weasley the most stubborn of wizards. And he picked the Weasley who probably hadn’t even considered all the possibilities of his sexuality. Making it impossibly hard on himself.

“Hey,” Weasley is clearly tipsy, “You need Harry?”

He points at his friend.

Blaise shakes his head.

“Seamus?” Man, this is painfully awkward.

Blaise shakes his head again. “No. You.”

“Me?” Weasley looks around flustered, his faces turning red. “But I’m not. I mean I never, err I don’t”

“Come on Ron,” Harry pokes his friend, “It’s a dare, don’t leave him hanging.”

Weasley nods, probably more to himself than anyone else, before standing up. Weasley is tall, but Blaise is taller, so he has to tilt his head to look into Blaise’s eyes. Hesitantly Blaise cups Weasley’s face and gently brushes his lips against Weasley's.

“That’s not snogging!!” Pansy shrieks.

“Yea Ron you can do better than that,” Seamus laughs.

Both of the boys stare daggers at their friends. But Blaise leans in again, pressing his lips more forcefully against Weasley’s. Who, surprisingly leans into Blaise’s embrace and kisses him back eagerly. When they pull apart Blaise walks back with a smile on his face.

“Still hate me?” Draco asks.

Blaise just shrugs. “Potter,” Blaise says, looking out of the corner of his eyes at Draco.

“Dare.” Harry says without hesitation.

“Strip.”

“What?”

“Strip. Take off your clothes. Don’t worry you can keep on your pants.” Blaise glances at Draco, “for now.”

Harry starts to take of his clothes. His tan skin covers smooth muscles, a few scars are scattered across his body. Draco wishes he could study them up close, but he can hardly crawl across the floor and start studying his body.

“Try not to stare.” Blaise murmurs in Draco’s ear.

And Draco tries. He really does. But the game just goes on without him. Sometimes a loud noise will advert his attention for a little while, but his gaze always finds its way back to Harry. His muscles ripple beneath his skin. Every time he stretches Draco gets a clear view of his stomach, six perfect little packs and a small strip of dark hair leading down into his pants. Pulling Draco's gaze lower. Then he feels guilty and flicks his eyes back to Harry's face, starting the whole process again.

“Draco?” Justin nudges him again, “Would you like some?” He hands out a bottle of fire whiskey.

Draco eagerly takes it form him, “Thanks.” It’s strange to Draco how freely Justin used his first name, but since this is the first friendly contact he has had with someone who’s not one of his friends he’ll try and be polite. “Thanks, Justin.” Justin smiles and turns back to his conversation with Ernie.

Draco fills his glass, downs it and fills it again.

“Can’t handle a little bit of skin?” Blaise smirks at him as he takes the bottle from Draco.

Draco sneers at him and tries to focus on the game. It’s Millicent’s turn to answer a truth question, “Who would you like to watch make out?” Hannah Abbott asks.

Millicent looks around the circle, “Definitely Potter. He’s wearing little so you can see everything that’s going on.” Millicent smirks, Harry frowns and Draco chugs his drink. “And… Draco.” Gasps sound through the circle.

Draco stares in horror at Millicent, “What?” he manages to choke out.

Millicent shrugs, “You said you fancy boys. I want to test it. You know all the girls will be sad, but at least we’ll know.”

“Told you everyone wanted to kiss your pretty face.” Pansy says, leaning over Blaise’s lap, who’s smirking cruelly at Draco.

“But this isn’t part of your question, is it?” Draco asks hastily as he sees Harry starting to get up.

“Fine than I dare you to kiss Potter.” Millicent retorts.

“But I didn’t say dare.”

“Then I dare Potter to kiss you.”

“But…”

“Oh, come on Draco don’t be a wuss.”Millicent sneers.

Harry, ever the Gryffindor gets up, “Come on then Malfoy.”

Blaise snatches Draco’s glass from him and pushes him up. He stumbles but Harry catches him. When he straightens Draco realises, he’s a few inches taller than Harry, and they’re standing close. Really close. Draco can see the golden flecks in Harry’s green eyes, just before they flatter shut.

Harry leans in, his soft lips pressed against Draco’s. Draco’s eyes fall close as he gasps, allowing Harry’s tongue to slip in and oh Merlin.

Merlin this is it. This is really happening. Draco cups the back of Harry’s neck and pulls him closer. Harry’s hands roam over Draco’s sides, and he can’t help the soft moan that escapes him. It just feels so good. So real, not like any of the dreams he’s had before.

“Circe, this really _is_ hot.” Millicent’s voice wakes Draco from his dream.

Wait, it isn’t a dream. This is really happening. Harry Potter is really kissing him. Making him feel all these things, not just in his head, but... Draco pulls away slowly, he really can’t get a hard on with all his classmates around. Harry gives him a shy smile and it makes Draco want to pull him back in and continue what did they started. They stand close, both breathing hard.

“So, whose next boys?” Millicent smirks.

“Which one of us needs to pick the next person?” Draco asks.

“I don’t care; do it together.” Millicent shrugs.

Harry leans in close and whispers in Draco’s ear, his breath ghosting his neck and ear. “We could dare Neville to snog Hannah. He’s had a crush on her since forever, you know?” Oh, Draco knows what that’s like.

“Sure. Sure.” Draco says, not really caring. He’s relishing how Harry’s hand feels holding his upper arm and the way his breath feels against his skin. Harry pulls away, and Draco immediately misses the warmth he radiates.

“We dare Neville to snog Hannah.” Harry says.

“You can’t just dare me to do things, the game’s called truth or dare.” Longbottom says, already standing up.

“Millicent didn’t give us a choice either.”Harry protests in turn.

Hannah gets to her feet and practically skips to meet Neville I the middle of the circle.

“Draco sit down! I want to see.” Pansy shrieks.

Draco begrudgingly takes another step away from Harry and sits down next to Blaise.

“You too Potter get out of the way!” Pansy continues.

Harry plops down in between Draco and Blaise, and Draco’s heart starts beating in his throat.

Harry puts a hand on Draco’s leg as he leans over to Blaise, “Ron was really flattered you liked him you know. He often thinks he’s not as special. He probably doesn’t know how to show it though, cause he’s never been with a bloke you know.” Harry’s rambling and clearly a bit drunk.

Draco knows that if he’d look over to his friend, he’d see a blush on his cheeks, even through his dark complexion. But Draco doesn’t dare glance that way, because Harry’s fingers started moving over his leg and Draco’ll need on all his concentration to keep a straight face and not to make any strange noises.

After a few snogging sessions of various couples, Pansy gets up. “This is boring! It’s like spin the bottle without all the tension, because only people who like each other are snogging.”

“We could change that,” Padma Patil says, “I’ll snog Draco if you dare me to.” She glances shyly at Draco and Harry’s hand tightens around Draco’s thigh. Or is that just his imagination?

“I’m sure everyone would like to snog Draco,” Pansy says, “but we can hardly all snog him. That won’t make the game anymore fun.”

“I have an idea.” Millicent stands up and stalks towards Harry and Draco. She grabs a bottle of fire whiskey and spills a trail over Harry’s bare chest. “I dare Draco to lick it off.”

“What?!” Draco asks at the same time as Harry lays down with his hands behind his head, a blush spread across his cheeks and on his throat.

“Go on Draco, lick it off before it dries.” Millicent urges him.

Draco stares in horror as the trail is near the elastic band of Harry’s boxers and slowly seeping lower.

“Are you waiting for it to seep into his crotch?” Blaise snickers.

Draco throws him a dark look but leans down. He can’t believe he’s doing this. In front of his entire year. That Harry lets him do it.

He braces a hand on either side of his hips and flicks his tongue against Harry’s stomach. He can feel Harry gasp against his lips. Draco slightly sucks the liquid from Harry’s stomach, and when he hears a moan escape from Harry, Draco can’t help but smirk against Harry’s stomach. With new vigour Draco slowly makes his way up with kisses and licks. When he reaches Harry’s chest and doesn’t taste any more whiskey he pulls away. Harry, however, doesn’t seem to agree with that and pushes Draco over on his back and kisses his lips eagerly. “Merlin,” Harry says as he pulls away slightly to breath, “That was so hot.”

“Boys! Boys! This is not your dorm!” Parvati Patil shouts laughing.

Harry pulls of off Draco, “Right, you’re right.” He stands up and holds out his hand for Draco. Confused he takes it, and Harry pulls him to his feet and drags him across the circle.

“Where are you going?” Granger asks, and at this particular time Draco is glad for her inquisitiveness, because he’d like to know too. Though he’d probably go anywhere with Harry right now. “To our dorm.” Harry shrugs. He opens the door and pulls Draco along out onto the hallway.

“Harry?” Draco whispers as he pulls him along through dim lighted hallways.

“Yeah?”

“You’re not wearing any clothes.”

Harry throws a smile over his shoulder, “I know, but we’re almost at our dorm anyway.”

Harry drags Draco through the common room and up to the dorm. As soon as the door closes behind them Harry pushes him against the door. “I’ve been wanting to do this since Halloween. You looked so good in those blue robes.” Harry leans in and kisses him desperately, his hands braced on either side of Draco’s head against the door.

Draco’s unsure of what to do with his hands, but when he grazes his hands against Harry’s back, he hears approving sounds. Encouraged he grabs hold of Harry more forcefully. This seems to encourage Harry as well cause pushes his hips against Draco’s. As Harry’s hard on rubs against Draco’s he gasps and bumps his head against the door.

“You okay?” Harry asks, his breath against his throat.

“Yes,” Draco says his voice hoarse, “Yes, do that again.”

“What? This?” Harry rubs his cock against Draco’s.

“Yes, like that.” Draco gasps and tilts his head back against the door. And Harry nips on the sensitive skin on his neck, while rubbing their hips together and his fingers work hastily on the buttons of Draco’s shirt. Once he finished the buttons of his shirt Harry pulls Draco from the door and shoves it off.

“Draco?” Harry lets his fingers ghost over Draco’s stomach, “Are you okay with this? Do you want this?” His fingers now trail over the zip of his trousers.

“Yes, I want this.” Draco takes Harry’s face into his hands and kisses him slowly. “Are you sure too?”

“Hell yeah!” Harry smiles and undoes Draco’s trousers and shoves them down, they gather around his ankles. Harry snickers and walks backwards to his bed, “Come on then!” Harry climbs into Draco’s bed and shuts the curtains.

As Draco bows down to untie his shoes, Harry’s pants land next to him. Now Draco stumbles in his haste to get out of his shoes, trousers and pants. But when he finally does, he pulls open the curtains and climbs into the bed.

He doesn't even get halfway before Harry pulls him over presses their lips together. Harry kisses him eagerly his hands roaming over Draco’s body, trying to touch everything at once.

He pushes Draco over on his side and aligns their bodies. Rubbing together perfectly. They’re both panting more then kissing. Their heads leaning against each other, Draco’s right leg thrown over Harry hip and one of his hand is holding on to Harry’s ass trying to pull him even closer. His other holding on to Harry’s neck holding their heads together.

Harry’s moving his body against Draco and with his left hand he pulls Draco against him. His other hand is trailing across stomach, making Draco shiver. Pleasure surges through Draco every time Harry moves his hips.

He’s not able to stop the moans any longer and now there's noone here to hear them he let's them come out loud.

Harry’s hand dips lower and wraps it about the both of them, making them both moan from deeply within. It only takes a few moments till Draco is spluttering a gasping. Harry following him suit.

“Merlin,” Draco gasps as he lays back down on his back. “That was amazing.”

Harry curls around Draco, pushing his face into his neck. “Yeah it was.”

Intertwined they fall asleep.


End file.
